The Big Psycho Sleepover
by Hoshi-Naito
Summary: What happens when I, Hoshi, decide to throw a sleepover for my fave anime gals? I'll tell you what, one wild night. Crossover Naruto, Bleach, Digimon and Fruits Basket. Better summary inside. Please read!
1. Of Invitations and Repititions

Okay, so, this idea randomly popped into my head one night

_**Okay, so, this idea randomly popped into my head one night. It was inspired by Crazy Sleepover of Doom, by deceiving fallen angel. Don't worry though, if you read, you'll find out it's totally different. For starters, it's a crossover. It will involve characters from Naruto, Bleach, Fruits Basket, and Digimon (Tamers). It will mostly involve the girls from those shows, but I plan to bring the boys in for a while. I warn you though, this will most definitely involve a lot of insanity, as it is coming from my mind. Just so you know, in this story, I will be going by Hoshi. I do not feel the need, nor the desire to use my real name. I put it under Naruto for two reasons, 1) It will probably get more people to read if I put it here, and 2) It will most likely involve a lot more of them and the Digimon characters than the others. This is going to be one twisted story! So, shall we begin?**_

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, Bleach, Fruits Basket, or Digimon. They belong to Kishimoto, Kubo, Takaya, and Konaka, respectively. **_**–gasp-**__**Air, need air! Long disclaimer annoying!**_

**(In the little dimension I created in my head and have no name for as of this moment.)**

"Hmmm, who should I invite?" Yep it's me, Hoshi! I'm throwing a sleepover for all of my favorite anime characters! The only problem at the moment is: I haven't written my invites list yet! (sweat drop) Perhaps I should have decided before. Oh well, there's no time like the present!

"First on my list has got to be Temari." I decided that I was only going to invite the girls, as it would cause less, complications. You know, guys acting like pigs, girls beating the crap out of them for it, and, let's not forget, there's the whole thing about guys wanting to make out every ten seconds. Besides, this way we can do girl stuff, like play truth or dare without having to put up with a bunch of complaining.

-POOF-

"What in the? Where am I?" came a voice.

"Oh, hi Temari! I'm Hoshi! Welcome to the messed up dimension inside my head! I'm throwing a sleepover party. Want to come?" I held my hand out for her to shake.

She eyed my hand carefully, as if it were a snake about to bite. "Normally I'd decline, but it would appear as if I don't have much of a choice." She shook my hand.

"Great to have you on board. Next up is Rika Nonaka."

-POOF-

"Whoa! Where am I, and how the heck did I get here?" asked Rika.

"I'm Hoshi, and this is Temari. Your now inside the screwed up place I like to call my mind. I'm having a sleepover, and you're invited."

Rika looked at me in pure confusion. She seemed to be debating on what to do next. I can't say I blame her. I would probably be confused too. Temari's a strategist, so she came to a conclusion much faster.

"Listen," Temari whispered to Rika. "Just go along with it. We don't have much of an option here. Besides, who knows, it could be fun."

"Alright, you win. As long as you don't plan to torture us or anything like that, I guess I can stay." Rika sighed.

"Yosh! How about, Rukia?"

-POOF-

"Huh? Where am I, and who are you people?"

"I'm Hoshi, and this is Temari and Rika. Welcome to the party inside my head."

"Party? Okay, why not?"

"Sweet! Last up is Tohru."

-POOF-

"Hello! Who are you?"

"I'm Hoshi, and this is Temari, Rika, and Rukia. I'm throwing a sleepover, blah, blah, blah. You up to it?"

"Oh wow! A sleepover! That sounds like a lot of fun! Of course I'll come! Thank you so much for inviting me!"

-twitch- "So" –twitch- "optimistic." –twitch-

"Yeah, we're gonna have to do something about that," said Rika.

"Alrighty then! Now, everyone right down a list of some girl friends that you'd like to join us, and I'll go over them and invite who I approve of."

The girls started righting down a list of there closest friends. It took about ten minutes before everyone was satisfied. They handed me their lists one by one.

(Temari's list)

_Matsuri_

_Sakura_

_TenTen_

_Ino_

_Hinata_

"Looks like everything is in order here. I approve."

-MULTIPLE POOFS-

"Yes, I know. You're confused. Give me a sec to finish this because I don't feel like giving the same speech four more times. I'll say it again once everybody else gets here."

(Rika's list)

_Alice_

_Jeri_

_Suzi_

_Ai_

"Okay, I approve"

-MORE POOFS-

"All shall be explained in due time. Well not all, but the reason you're here anyway."

(Tohru's list)

_Arisa (Uo-chan)_

_Saki (Hana-chan)_

_Rin_

_Kisa_

_Kagura_

_Machi_

"Okey-dokey. I approve."

-AGAIN WITH THE POOFS-

"You will find out what's going on in a second. Be patient."

(Rukia's list)

_Orihime_

_Tatsuki_

_Yuzu_

_Karin_

_Soifon_

_Unohana_

_Isane_

_Momo_

_Nanao_

_Rangiku_

_Yachiru_

_Nemu_

_Rurichyo_

"Nani! Are you insane? I can't invite all of these people! Try picking 5 or 6! Better yet, I'll do it!" I grabbed a new piece of paper and picked through the list.

(Rukia's list revised)

_Tatsuki_

_Yuzu_

_Karin_

_Momo_

_Rangiku_

"There, how's this?" I asked.

"It's alright," Rukia said. "Except for one thing. Where's Orihime?"

"Urgh! Do I HAVE to invite HER?"

Rukia began to whine, "But she's one of my BEST friends!"

"Urgh! Fine! Have it your way!" I snatched the list from her and added _Orihime_ to the end of the list. "I approve." I muttered irritated.

-YOU GET THE POINT-

"Alright, now that everybody's here, will you PLEASE explain what's going on?" asked an annoyed Ino. She was one of the first ones to arrive, and was beginning to get very impatient.

"I suppose. Okay everyone listen up, because I'm only gonna say this ONE time! My name is Hoshi, and I'm throwing a sleepover. This lovely place your in is the dimension inside my head. You're here because you were selected by your friends up here and approved by me. This is a party and you are here to have fun, chat, and make some new friends. I've got pretty much any song you can think of on my laptop, so if you feel like listening to something, feel free to pick a song. Food is in the kitchen, which is right over there. Bathrooms are over there, and if you need anything else, feel free to ask. Are there any questions?"

A hand went up in the crowd. "Yes?" I asked.

"When are we gonna start this party exactly?" asked Alice.

"I'm glad you asked. The answer is, RIGHT NOW!" I hit a button on the remote I picked up while answering Alice's question. Just then, "So Happy Together", by Simple Plan blasted from the loud speakers, as the lights began to flash different colors. Oh yes, this was going to be a party to remember.

_**Alrighty! How was that! I hope that was okay for the first chappie! I know, it was kinda boring, but bear with me now. I promise it will get better next chapter. I had to start off somehow. Next chapter will start the real fun! And, for those of you who are also reading Festival Madness, don't worry, I haven't tossed it aside! I hope to continue to update both. Okay, I'm tired now, somebody else say it!**_

Temari: "Fine. Hoshi does not own Naruto, Bleach, Fruits Basket, or Digimon. She also doesn't own Simple Plan or the song "So Happy Together".

_**Arigatou Gozaimasu!**_

Temari: "Don't forget to review!"

_**You heard her! Review!**_


	2. Sugar Rush? pt1

I'm back

_**I'm back! And the evil plotbunnies have taken over my mind. Therefore, this should be an interesting chapter. I had come up with this idea before, but I wasn't sure I wanted to use it this soon. Then, I got really hyper last night and decided to go with it. So, here it is, straight from the messed up head of, well, me! Take it away, Tohru!**_

Tohru: (grins like an idiot) "Hoshi-chan does not own Naruto, Bleach, Digimon, or Fruits Basket. They belong to Kishimoto, Kubo, Konaka, and Takaya respectively."

_**-twitch- She's still so optimistic! Must fix that. Well, back to the story!**_

**(Flashback)**

"When are we gonna start this party exactly?" asked Alice.

"I'm glad you asked. The answer is, RIGHT NOW!" I hit a button on the remote I picked up while answering Alice's question. Just then, "So Happy Together", by Simple Plan blasted from the loud speakers, as the lights began to flash different colors. Oh yes, this was going to be a party to remember.

**(End Flashback)**

"Woohoo! Party time!" yelled Rangiku.

"Rangiku, how much sake have you had today?" I asked.

"Not –HIC- much."

"Right." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey guys have you tried this punch it's really great? I think I'm gonna go get some more!" yelled Jeri.

"Should she be drinking so much of that punch?" asked Rika.

"Probably not, but I'm not gonna be the one to stop her." I said.

Rika shrugged. "Oh well. Don't look at me, I don't know how to control her. The only one who knows how to keep her under control is Takato, and he's obviously not here."

"Don't –HIC- worry about it. It's a party, let the girl have some –HIC- fun."

"I just hope she doesn't get like last time." Said Alice.

"Last time? What do you mean last time?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. She just got REALLY hyper."

"Why do I not like the sound of that?"

"Maybe because she's normally overly hyper. Imagine that times ten, and you've got Jeri after drinking a lot of punch."

"And where was I last time this happened?" asked Rika.

"You were in Europe with your mom."

"Oh, well that would explain it."

"Hey pineapple head, Blondie! What's up with your friend?" asked Arisa.

"Nothing, she's just hyper," said Alice.

"It would appear so. However, I would not advise letting her drink any more of that punch," suggested Hana-chan.

"Yeah, she's starting to get out of control!" stated Arisa.

"Do you want to stop her?" asked Rika.

"No." they said.

"Now you see our point."

"Rukia stop it! No more!" screamed Karin.

"But there so good!" Rukia whined.

"What's going on now?" I asked.

"Rukia won't stop eating the cookies, and she gets really hyper when she eats too many."

"Are we talking I just drank an energy drink hyper or," Just then, Jeri came sliding by the entrance to the kitchen in her socks.

"Woohoo!" Jeri squealed.

". . . that kind of hyper?" I finished my question.

"That kind, only worse," said Karin.

"Oh snap. That's bad, really bad."

"COOKIES!"

Karin and I both sweat dropped. Rika was running around in circles screaming. Jeri was bouncing off the walls. Things were starting to get out of hand. I knew that it was time I stepped in.

_**I know that this was an incredibly short chapter. Sorry about that. However, I need to think about some more ideas. Next time we'll see what's going on with the boys. That one will be pretty long, I promise. Sorry about the shortness, again. This is kind of part one, then we'll see what's up with the guys, then I'll come back with part two. Okay? I hope this works out as well as I planned it. It sounded pretty good in my head.**_

Rika: "Let's just hope it comes out as good as the idea."

_**I know what you mean. Um? What's up with Alice?**_

Alice: "I am trying to calm myself so that I don't snap and crack Jeri's skull open."

_**Okay, somebody needs anger management. Anywho, who wants to. . .**_

Jeri & Rukia: "ME!"

_**I didn't even finish my. . .**_

Jeri & Rukia: "ME!"

_**Alright, alright, just say it already!**_

Jeri & Rukia: "REVIEW!"

_**(sweat drop) Uh! I really shouldn't have let them have so much sugar. Oh well. Ja ne!**_


End file.
